


The One With the Fluffy Hair

by mikkimouse



Series: Once In A Blue Moon Prompt Fills [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: For this prompt: "STILES HAIR IS SO FLUFFY. derek can't stop staring. when did it get so soft looking and fluffy. he just wants to touch it. but he can't because he's in PUBLIC!! AT A PACK OUTING!! AT AN AMUSEMENT PARK!!!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/125608557935/stiles-hair-is-so-fluffy-derek-cant-stop)

“What do you keep looking at, big guy?” Stiles asks.  


Derek jerks his eyes away from where he’s been blatantly staring at Stiles’s hair. Stiles’s _fluffy_ hair. He clears his throat. “You know, the first time I met you, your hair was buzzed.” 

“You know, the first time I met you, you had a clean-shaven face.” Stiles grins and pats at Derek’s cheek. “And look at you now, mountain man.”  


Derek bats his hand away. “I hate shaving. What’s your excuse?”  


Stiles grins wider. “Well, I was informed it was a lot more fun to grip while giving blow jobs, and I have to say, I agree.”  


Derek chokes on nothing.  



End file.
